The Heir
by Ladyminecrafter
Summary: Is there an heir to the Uchiha name that Sasuke doesn't know about? Where did he come from? When a girl from the village confesses what will it change?- This is the tragic love story of a girl who had the misfortune to fall in love with an Uchiha. Oc is my own creation.
1. Chapter 1-The Heir

This is a a one shot. It's not canon, at least I don't think it is, I'm not there yet in the anime. I made some assumptions but I don't know if they're true. Enjoy! The italics indicate a flashback.

Love,

The Lady

* * *

><p>She saw him the first time in the village, on her way to work from home. She'd heard that he'd just returned not long ago and she needed to see him, she needed his protection, of all people. The irony of the situation was not lost on her. He'd betrayed the village, killed his own brother and yet she needed his protection. No, not her, it was her son who needed his protection. She gathered her courage and turned to follow him, hoping he was going home where there would be no witnesses to her shame and confession.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?" His voice was angry and he sounded displeased. It was obvious that he'd prefer to be alone. They were close to his home now and there were fewer people around.<p>

She pushed her son behind her as if to hide him. "Please. You're Uchiha-sama, right?"

"And if I am?" His arrogance was apparent in his voice. She flinched at the hatred in it. "What business do you have with me? Do I even know you?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, trying to place her.

"No. You don't know me. I'm sorry." She bowed her head in respect and an attempt to soothe his temper. "I need you're protection. No, that's not quite it. He," she pulled her son out from behind her now, "he needs your protection."

The man in front of her looked at her suspiciously. "Why does he need my protection? If you're in trouble then you should go to the Hokage. You're a civilian, aren't you? What sort of trouble can I protect you from?"

"Please, Uchiha-sama. Please just listen."

He turned to walk away. "No. I'm tired from training. Leave me alone."

"Sasuke!" She screamed it so loud that she was sure the entire village had heard her plea. "You must help! You're the only one!"

He turned back, memories of someone else hollering his name as he walked away flashed through his mind. "How dare you! I don't even know you and yet you assume to approach me and ask for help, protection even! And you address me as a friend!"

"Please!" Tears pricked at her eyes as she held her son close to her. "Please, just listen for one minute and then if you tell me to leave again, I will."

"Fine! If that's what it takes to make you leave me alone." He turned to walk back to her.

She looked around nervously, there were people approaching on the road behind her although it didn't seem that they were headed to them specifically, perhaps her scream hadn't been as loud as she'd thought. "Not here. Somewhere more private. Please?" Her eyes begged him for deference.

"Come on. Follow me." And he resumed walking towards home. When they had passed through the entry that marked the abandoned Uchiha compound he turned back to her. "Will this work?"

"Yes, of course." She tipped her head down too frightened to make eye contact with him now. She knew this was her only chance to gain protection for her son. She looked at him, dark hair falling over his eyes ever so slightly, pale skin, even at 5 he was beginning to look like his father and he was beautiful to her, she would do anything she could to protect him. "Shisui, come here."

Sasuke froze. "What did you call him?" His voice was icy. "How dare you use that name!"

"Please! You promised me you'd listen. No, you don't even need to listen, just look!" Her voice was desperate as she looked up and made eye contact with the angry man in front of her, she was shocked, and a little frightened to see the sharingan activated. He was strong, and angry, she knew full well that he could kill her right where she stood. She pulled her son closer to her. "Shisui, look at the mans eyes, show him."

Sasuke watched as the boy slowly looked up at him and inhaled sharply as sharingan met sharingan. "How?" He was stunned, he was the last surviving Uchiha, how did this boy have the sharingan? "How did you do this? What trickery have you used?" He scanned the boy and the woman before him looking for some sort of ninjutsu or genjutsu deceit but there was none. In fact the woman herself had very small chakra stores, as you'd expect from a civilian. The boy had larger ones but he could tell it was the effect of activating the sharingan. "When did it activate?"

"Yesterday, he was fighting with a few boys at the playground. He's teased a lot because he has no father to protect him." She was quiet but feeling safer now. He understood her sons need for protection now.

"Whose child is he? Not mine." Sasuke watched her for deceit but she looked up at him, face clear and peaceful for the first time since she'd started bothering him.

"You probably won't like the answer." She looked him in the eye. "He's Itachi's son." She waited for the full weight of her words to settle on him.

"Impossible. He's dead." He dismissed her statement but waited to see how she would respond. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was an Uchiha, he just needed to find out how.

"He wasn't 6 years ago." Her voice was distant as if remembering a time that she wished to return to.

"And six years ago he didn't live in the village. He was a member of the Akatsuki. Explain to me why you believe this boy is his son." The arrogance was back in his voice again.

"Because Itachi, you're brother, is the only man I've ever been intimate with." Tears pricked at her eyes again but she fought them back. She wished it was Itachi standing before her instead of this man, she missed him.

"Come on. I'm hungry and I want to hear your story." Sasuke turned to walk away and she followed holding tightly to Shisui's hand.

When they arrived at a house which looked as if it had recently been fixed up some he opened the door and indicated she should follow. He led her through a very traditional looking room into the kitchen where he put some water on to boil and began pulling food out to prepare it. "Are you hungry?" His question was actually more of a statement but she nodded anyway. "So talk. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Minori. My parents own the sweet dumpling shop in the village."

"How did you meet my brother?"

"When he was here...before he left, he and his friends would come into the shop and eat. He'd always smile at me, he was so kind."

Sasuke looked at her disbelievingly, this was Itachi she was describing but then he remembered what he'd been like before the massacre. "But that was ten years ago. How old are you?"

She flinched at the angry, dismissive tone in his voice. "I'm 23. I was 12 then. You don't have to tell me when he stopped coming to the shop, I noticed. But it wasn't until later that I knew why."

"So what happened? How did you come to have his child?" Sasuke was tired and he sat down at the table, pouring tea for them both while he did.

Her eyes got a faraway look in them. "I was 17 and I thought I was invincible. My father had warned me to never leave the village walls but I was sure he was wrong. I learned just how right he was that day." Her gaze drifted out the window as the memories she had hidden away all these years came flooding back.

"I left the village and wandered through the forest, I was out almost all day and when I noticed the sun setting I decided I should head back but I was lost. I wasn't afraid, I live in a village full of ninja, I assumed I would find one and they would lead me back. Instead I was caught by two men wandering in the forest on their way to Iwagakure. At first they thought they'd have their fun with me and leave me but when they found out that I was a... umm," she blushed a little, "...inexperienced they decided instead that they could sell me so they took me captive." The fear she had felt that night showed in her face as Sasuke watched her.

"I traveled with them for two days desperately trying to figure a way out. On the second night my chance came. They'd camped for the night in a small cave. Just after dark they heard voices and one of them left to investigate. The other one stayed and watched me. When he came back he was nervous. He said he thought it was two Akatsuki but he didn't recognize them, he'd only seen their cloaks. They were talking and I saw my chance so I ran. I actually got quite a distance before I heard them yell and try to come after me. I was terrified but I ran amongst the stones that were scattered at the base of the cliff they'd found a cave in. I thought to hide in one that was dark." She smiled at the memories. "Imagine my surprise when I darted into one only to run into another man." She looked at Sasuke with a smile on her face.

"It was Itachi?"

"Yes. He grabbed me to keep me from falling down."

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa there. Are you ok?" Itachi steadied the clearly flustered girl who promptly clung to him and started crying softly into his shoulder.<em>

_"Please help me." She looked up at him in the dark. "Please?"_

_The man snorted, "And why would I do that?"_

_"I..I don't know. But please?" She clung more fiercely to him. "Those men you hear, they kidnapped me, they're taking me somewhere to sell. Please."_

_"Shhh, ok be quiet." He listened for the men she was talking about. "Where are you from?"_

_"Konoha." She felt him stiffen at her answer and hoped she'd not said the wrong thing._

_"Fine. Come on." He beckoned her in the dim light further into the cave when they rounded a curve in it she was surprised to see a small fire and a bedroll. He sat down by the fire and indicated she should do the same. "Konoha, huh? What are the chances?"_

* * *

><p>In the firelight I could see what I hadn't been able to see in the dark. His Akatsuki cloak and the Konoha headband, of course I didn't know then what the cloak signified. I also saw who it was I had inadvertently run into.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Uchiha-san? You, you're Itachi Uchiha. Aren't you?"<em>

_He stiffened at her recognition. "I am. And you are?" His gaze indicated impatience and a certain aloofness._

_"I'm Minori." She watched him, wondering why he seemed so different. "My parents own the sweet dumpling shop. You used to always come in and I'd wait on you. You stopped coming in, why?"_

_Recognition dawned in his eyes as he realized he did know her. "I left the village." He offered no further explanation._

_"Will you..." Her voice faltered. "Will you help me get home?" Her eyes pleaded with him._

_He sighed, "Yes. But we won't leave until morning. I need rest."_

_"Thank you Uchiha-san."_

_"Please, call me Itachi." With that he lay back, grabbing his pack to use as a pillow. "You can have the bedroll." And he fell asleep._

* * *

><p>"Interesting. But that doesn't explain how you came to have his son." Sasuke was interested but feigned boredom and disinterest to this strange woman before him.<p>

"It was the second night we were traveling. We'd traveled all day. He barely spoke to me and I respected his desire for quiet but that night when we made camp.

* * *

><p><em>"We'll stop here for the night. You'll be back in Konoha tomorrow. You know I won't be able to walk you all the way to the village?"<em>

_"Just the road entering it will be fine. Thank you."_

* * *

><p>"We ate, he had some food in his pack, and then settled down by the fire he'd made. He asked me about how I'd come to be in my predicament and I told him. He was so beautiful. The fire reflected off of his skin and his hair hung softly around his face." Her gaze drifted away again as she remembered him. "Anyway as we talked he became more friendly. I don't mean we were friends but he listened and asked me questions. He never spoke about himself. It got chilly that night. I guess the cave had protected us from the evening chill the night before."<p>

* * *

><p><em>She shivered with the cold of night descending on them. Itachi beckoned her to sit closer to him and wrapped the edge of his cloak around her.<em>

_"Thank you." She said it quietly and leaned into his warmth. Their hands touched between them and she glanced up at him sharply. His face was still and expressionless but his body was stiff and he seemed agitated. "Itachi?" He turned his head to look at her, their faces very close. "Is something wrong?"_

_He gazed into her eyes for a long time. "No."_

_She shivered again and he put his arm around her shoulders to draw her into his body's heat further. She looked up at him, his profile was magnificent. "You are so beautiful." She breathed it out so quietly that she didn't think he would have heard her._

_"What did you say?" He looked at her again._

_She looked at him, unafraid. "I said that you're beautiful."_

_"You don't know me. You don't know the things I've done." He watched her eyes._

_"I don't care. I love you Itachi. I always have. You always smiled at me in the shop. I was just a young girl, of no consequence, but you were kind to me." She leaned up closer to him and when she did he leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle kiss, his lips just brushing hers but when she pressed into him it became deeper. He shifted so that they were facing each other and he could hold her more closely. He pulled away for a moment._

_"I'm not a nice person anymore Minori."_

_"I don't care." And she closed the distance between them again._

* * *

><p>"He made me a woman that night. I've never felt so loved, before or since. He was everything I knew he could be, gentle, sweet, caring. He held me until the sun had risen and then we got up. I knew this was it, that I'd never see him again."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Itachi."<em>

_He looked up at her from where he was packing up the bedroll. "Yes?"_

_"Take me with you."_

_"I can't Minori. You don't belong where I'm going. You need to return to Konoha."_

_"I don't care about belonging. I can't live without you! I love you!"_

_"You only love what you know of me. I'm not the person you think I am. Trust me." Itachi wouldn't make eye contact with her._

_"Do you love me?"_

_At this he came over to her and stood in front of her, pulling her into his arms he held her close. "I..I don't know Minori. I only know that where I'm going you can't come. You don't belong in that world, you'd only get hurt." And he pushed her away._

* * *

><p>"He did as he said he would. He brought me to the road that leads into Konoha and watched as I walked away. I've never cried as much as I did that day. He said he'd watch me to be sure I was safe and I suppose he did. Anyway I made it to the gates, still crying. The guards there called for my parents and everyone wanted to know where I'd been." She looked up at Sasuke now, tears streaming down her face. "I never told them about him. I told them about my foolishness in leaving the village and the kidnappers but I never told them how I'd managed to return. They were all so happy I was ok that they never asked how. I never told them that I'd fallen in love with Itachi Uchiha."<p>

Sasuke shifted, uncomfortable in his seat . "That was how long ago?"

"About 6 years. You'd left, where ever you went. I don't keep up on ninja business. I did quietly inquire as to why the Uchiha's didn't visit the dumpling shop anymore. That was when I learned about the massacre." At the mention of this Sasuke bristled and she gave him a gentle look. "I'm so sorry. And I learned what it meant to be an Akatsuki. He was right, you know? I wouldn't have fit in in his world." She smiled sadly. "And I hoped that he'd come back until I heard the news that he was dead."

"What about the baby? What did you tell people?"

"Well, everyone assumed that I'd been raped and that the baby was a result of that. I knew the truth but who could I tell? The Uchiha's weren't exactly a popular bunch at the time. I've hidden this secret the whole time. I'm the only one who knows. When you came back I thought about telling you but you aren't exactly approachable. And how would I have proved it to you?"

"Hn."

"But when he activated his sharingan yesterday I knew the time had come. I knew he needed protection. Who knows what people will say if they find out he's Itachi's son? Who knows what they will do when they find out the truth about me? We need you Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke. He needs you. You need him. You want to rebuild your clan? Well, he's a start, even if he is your brothers child. I don't want anything for myself, other than to be a part of his life."

Sasuke observed the woman in front of him. He found respect for her growing inside of him. She'd withstood a lot for her son. "Why did you name him Shisui?"

"Because as I asked around I heard that Shisui was Itachi's best friend. When people asked I simply feigned ignorance at the association. They had no reason to believe that I had an ulterior motive." She looked at the man before her. "Will you help us?"

Sasuke looked at her, she was frightened but confident, he sighed deeply. "Yes. I'll have to talk to the Hokage first and explain all that you've told me. You'll probably have to be there as well, and Shisui." He looked at the boy for the first time since seeing his sharingan. He could see Itachi in him and wondered how anyone had missed it. "I'll find a place here, on the compound for you to live with him and I will acknowledge him," here he faltered a little, "as my nephew and the current heir to the Uchiha clan."

Minori breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sasuke. I'll do anything I can."


	2. Chapter 2- Itachi's Downfall

AN: So I know I said that this story was a one-shot but some people pointed out to me that they moved awfully fast. So I decided to write it from Itachi's perspective as well. I think showing what I thought was going through his mind as well might help. And I couldn't help but give him a peek at the end of his son. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic! I hope you enjoy it! There are no flashbacks in this one since it is all Itachi's thoughts and actions.

* * *

><p>Itachi was standing just inside the entrance of a cave. Night had fallen and he had just sent Kisame off ahead of him. The fight they had encountered in Iwa had drained him and he was tired. They had agreed that he would rest and then he would rejoin Kisame in the next village they were headed for. He sighed and wished, not for the first time, that his life had turned out differently. He would have liked to fall in love, marry and have a family but that wasn't what fate had in store for him apparently.<p>

He looked at the stars, twinkling in the sky above him and wished he could sleep out under them tonight but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He knew that once he fell asleep tonight he wouldn't be woken easily and he was aware that there were others camping nearby. He hadn't bothered to check them out, they had weak chakra signatures and posed no threat to him as long as he was awake to deal with them.

He was about to turn and head back into the cave he had chosen for the night when he heard someone coming. Before he could look around the corner to see who might be approaching a young girl turned into the cave and ran straight into him. She promptly grabbed on to him, buried her face into his shoulder and started crying. Itachi was at a loss. It wasn't often that young girls turned to an Akatsuki member for comfort. "Whoa there. Are you ok?"

"Please help me. Please?"

Itachi was a little outraged, this girl wanted his help? Who was she to demand this from him? "And why would I do that?"

She sounded desperate in her reply. "I..I don't know. But please? Those men you hear, they kidnapped me, they're taking me somewhere to sell. Please."

Itachi sighed inwardly. He had made some rough choices in his life but he had never stooped to attacking a defenseless civilian or the slave trade for that matter. Something about her made him want to help. "Shhh, ok be quiet." He soothed her to quiet her down and avoid their detection. "Where are you from?" He at least needed to find out a bit about her.

"Konoha."

Her answer made him stiffen, she could be part of a trap but he sensed the chakra signatures of the men looking for her, they were not high level ninja from Konoha. No Copy Ninja or Anbu here. It would be just his luck that the first person he steps up to help in years is from Konoha. He smirked in the dark at his foolishness. "Fine. Come on." And he led her deeper into the cave and around a corner where he'd laid his bedroll out and built a small fire for warmth and light. "Konoha, huh? What are the chances?"

In the firelight the girl looked at him and recognition dawned on her face. "Uchiha-san? You, you're Itachi Uchiha. Aren't you?"

Itachi stiffened at the fact that she recognized him. He looked at her carefully, she wasn't masking her chakra, she was most definitely a civilian and yet she knew who he was and showed no fear. "I am. And you are?" He was impatient, he wanted to know what he had gotten himself into inadvertently by agreeing to help this girl but he also wanted to sleep. Kisame would have a field day with this one if he ever found out.

"I'm Minori. My parent's own the sweet dumpling shop. You used to always come in and I'd wait on you. You stopped coming in, why?"

He looked at her again and remembered the girl who'd waited on him and his friends when they would stop for dumplings and tea after a mission or training. She had always been sweet but otherwise she'd left no impression on him, it was no wonder he hadn't recognized her. "I left the village." Whether or not she knew the details of why he had left he didn't know but he wasn't going to be the one to enlighten her. She wasn't afraid of him so that probably meant she didn't know anything.

"Will you..." Her voice faltered with fear and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Will you help me get home?"

He sighed, "Yes. But we won't leave until morning. I need rest." He didn't understand what it was about this girl that made him want to help her. Perhaps it was simply her lack of fear of him. It had been so long since he had stood in front of someone who wasn't terrified of his power, especially a woman.

"Thank you Uchiha-san."

"Please, call me Itachi." With that he lay back, grabbing his pack to use as a pillow. "You can have the bedroll." And he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke in the morning she was sitting quietly by the remains of the fire which had gone out over night. His bedroll was folded and ready to be packed back into his pack and she was quietly watching him.<p>

"Good morning."

"Hn." He was not one for conversation in the best of circumstances but now that he was well-rested he was doubting his sanity in choosing to head towards the village where more people wanted him dead than alive. "Good morning." He dug through his pack for some of the food he had packed and pulled out 2 onigiri, handing her one which she ate gratefully.

They walked back towards Konoha all day in silence. She seemed to respect his desire to stay quiet and when they did speak it was quick and to the point and then they would fall back into silence. He was thankful for that, he didn't think he was up to making conversation with this young girl.

As they walked he observed her. She was young, maybe 17 or 18. She had long blond hair which was pulled back from her face in a braid. It was a bit messy, no doubt from the ordeal of her kidnapping but beautiful none the less. She was shorter than he was, her head just coming above his own shoulder and her frame was small. Overall he thought she was quite pretty and if the situation had been different he might have wanted to know her more.

He shook his head and reminded himself that he was simply helping her get back home and how she looked had very little to do with that. He would do well not to get more involved with her than he had to.

The sun was starting to set and he knew she was tired so he decided to make camp for the night. He found an area that was protected by a stand of trees. "We'll stop here for the night. You'll be back in Konoha tomorrow. You know I won't be able to walk you all the way to the village?"

"Just the road entering it will be fine. Thank you."

He smiled, she was strong anyway. He gathered some firewood and then he pulled more food out of his pack, glad that he had packed a little more than he'd thought he would need. When they had eaten they sat and stared at the fire as the night set in. When he realized she was shivering he took pity on her. She was really a kind girl and he felt sympathy for her. He beckoned her to sit closer to him and offered her some of his cloak for warmth.

"Thank you." She whispered this quietly and leaned into the cloak for its warmth. Her hand touched his where they rested on the ground between them and she glanced up at him to see if she had done something wrong. He kept his face expressionless but he was stiff and agitated at the contact. Her touch ignited a desire in him that surprised him and he forced himself to keep it under control. Her voice invaded his thoughts. "Itachi? Is something wrong?"

He turned his head to look at her. With her sitting under the edge of his cloak their faces were very close to each others and he could feel her breath on his neck. "No." She looked back to the fire and shivered with the cold again. He reached out, against his better judgment, and put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him and share his warmth with her. If he was going to hell he might as well enjoy the trip.

She looked up at him examining him with her gaze. "You are so beautiful."

She whispered this so quietly that had it not been for his excellent hearing he might have missed it. His heart skipped and his breath caught ever so lightly in his lungs. "What did you say?" He realized too late that his response was a little harsh but he looked at her carefully and with as neutral an expression as he could.

Her gaze was unafraid as she looked back at him. "I said that you're beautiful."

He watched her eyes and marveled at the lack of fear in them. She clearly didn't know who he was or what he had done. "You don't know me. You don't know the things I've done."

"I don't care. I love you Itachi. I always have. You always smiled at me in the shop. I was just a young girl, of no consequence, but you were kind to me."

She leaned up closer to him and when she did he leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle kiss, his lips just brushing hers but when she pressed into him it became deeper. He shifted so that they were facing each other and he could hold her more closely. He knew that he should get up and leave now. He should move away from her, give her the cloak and the bedroll and let himself freeze all night. She was too kind, too sweet and too innocent to even be near the likes of him. He pulled away for a moment. "I'm not a nice person anymore Minori."

"I don't care." And she closed the distance between them again sealing his fate forever. He didn't care what the consequences would be, he needed her sweetness and her innocence to envelope him for just this night. Tomorrow he would deal with the consequences.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply and she let him. He couldn't believe it. She returned his kisses with a fervor and desire that surprised him. He smiled inwardly at what his precious clan would have said about his seduction of a simple shop girl. He let his hands roam across her back and slip under her shirt and when she didn't resist or pull away he took what she was giving him.

* * *

><p>He woke up with her snuggled into his chest, remembering the night and cursing himself for it. He hadn't realized until it was too late that she had been completely innocent. He had stolen something from her that she could never get back and that he could never follow through on. And for what? His needs? His desire to cleanse himself of the death that had filled his life? She deserved more than he could ever offer and he knew that. He shook her gently, kissing her neck as he did. "Minori, we need to get up."<p>

* * *

><p>She sat on the ground staring at the trees while he packed up his bedroll. "Itachi?"<p>

He looked up at her, she was looking directly at him now. There was no regret in her eyes only longing. "Yes?

"Take me with you." Her voice had a hint of pleading in it.

"I can't Minori. You don't belong where I'm going. You need to return to Konoha." He shuddered to think what his life would do to this sweet girl.

"I don't care about belonging. I can't live without you! I love you!" Her declarations cut him to the bone. What he wouldn't give to whisk her off and build a life with her but he knew that his very presence in her life would put her at risk. And he also knew that she didn't know what she was asking.

"You only love what you know of me. I'm not the person you think I am. Trust me." He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Do you love me?" Her question was impudent and demanding.

He walked over to her and stood in front of her, pulling her into his arms he held her close. "I..I don't know Minori. I only know that where I'm going you can't come. You don't belong in that world, you'd only get hurt." And he pushed her away. He needed to be strong for both of them. For one long moment he considered taking her with him. She was strong, she'd adjust and maybe even fit in but when he looked at her he knew he couldn't. She'd be a hindrance to the things he knew he had to do. And if he died, there would be no one who would take care of her. "I'm sorry Minori. The answer is no."

They walked in silence for the next few hours and when they reached the road that led into Konoha he faced her. "I can't go any further. I'm not welcome in Konoha anymore. I'll watch you and be sure that no harm comes to you until you are safe." He looked at her and saw the tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. "Minori, thank you." And he turned and walked away.

He stayed close enough to her as she walked down the road to be sure that no harm came to her. He watched as she sobbed and cried all the way back to the gates. It broke his already broken heart to see her like this but he knew it was the right choice. He hoped she would have the sense not to say anything about meeting him and all that had passed between them. When he saw that the guards were talking with her he turned and walked away.

He knew that he could never mention this to anyone.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in the trees and watched the sweet dumpling shop. He wondered if her parents still owned it even. He was taking a huge risk just being here but he was carefully disguised and masking his chakra and he hoped he could get one last glance of her before he faced the biggest battle of his life in a few days time.<p>

His heart skipped when he saw blond hair coming down the road. He knew it was her and he briefly considered taking the chance to greet her and kiss her one last time but changed his mind when she turned and called to someone. Maybe she had started a new life, he wouldn't be the one to cause trouble for her.

His heart skipped when a young boy, maybe 4 or so, joined her and held her hand. She bent to hug him, his dark hair and pale skin contrasted with her blond hair and tanned skin. And when the boy turned to walk beside her and he saw his face he wondered if it was possible. His breath hitched and he had to steady himeself when she spoke to him "Shisui, you need to be a good boy today while I work. When I'm done we'll go to the playground."

"I will mommy. I promise."


End file.
